stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
USS Sathanas (NCC-80686)
| type = Cruiser | class = Sovereign | status = Active }} The USS Sathanas (NCC-80686) was a Federation starship launched sometime in 2381. She was constructed at the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards near Mars. History The Sathanas is constructed at Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards, Mars, though some additional work was done at San Francisco Fleet Yards, Earth. She was commissioned in 2382. In 2383, the Sathanas had her first successful mission to escort the extragalactic Triangulan refugees, who warned the crew about coming events. A year later, the Baudelaire orphans were mysteriously appeared at the brig on the Sathanas. At this time, it was sent to investigate a drifting Cardassian ''Valor''-class cruiser at the edge of Cardassian space. While the children were exploring the ship, an unidentified black ship engaged the Sathanas before charging its primary weapon to destroy the Cardassian ship with a single hit. It soon became apparent that the enemy would soon referred to as "worse than the Borg, Cardassians, Breen and the Dominion" by the crew, and "worst than Count Olaf himself" by the Baudelaires. It was called in later to assist the , coincidentally named after the eldest in the Baudelaire children. The black ship was disabled, and the joint away team was sent to investigate the ship. However, the Baudelaires were captured, but the Sathanas had its top priority over the rescue mission. Eventually, it would be forgotten (The Devastating Discoveries). In 2384, the Sathanas received a major refit, including the regenerative shields and phaser weaponry, ablative armor platting and the cloaking device, transphasic weaponry, secondary aft torpedo bays, among others. In addition, it offered the platoon of Klingon warriors and Cardassian militia to serve as a supplement to its security. In 2385, the Sathanas, along with the and the were assigned to enter the wormhole to determine where the Nephilim came from. When they arrived there a battle raged on. They were joined by the Violet Baudelaire, the , the , and several Federation, Klingon and Cardassian ships. They entered the wormhole and destroyed much of the Nephilim ships on its other side. With the Alpha Quadrant wormhole collapsed, the Nephilim tried to destroy all three starships, using various nefarious tactics, from sabotage to infiltration. After the Sathanas and her starships defeated the enemy forces, the Nephilim retreated. Her subsequent missions included obtaining the supplies needed for repairs, refueling operation and rearmament of their weapons. However, the Nephilim always returned with no remorse, hoping to destroy the ships, ruining the trio's attempts to fight and survive. The ships always managed to fend off their attacks but at a cost: the Nephilim bombarded and reduced several planets into ashes. Further, the ships discovered that the Nephilim possessed technology capable of taking over starships and destroying them by hacking into their computer systems. Soon, the Violet Baudelaire sent out a distress call requesting assistance in their attacks on the Nephilim. After fighting past Nephilim forces to get to the location of the Violet Baudelaire, the Nephilim revealed that they have completely taken over the starship, and the Sathanas and her starships were forced to destroy it, but it escaped. The Sathanas' fight for survival escalated in conflict. The Sathanas, the Ravana and the Behemoth found one of the Nephilim wormholes leading to the Delta Quadrant and attacked it. Although the attack was successful, the Nephilim set the ships to overload and the ships raced to find shelter from the impending impact. After the explosion, the ships received a distress call from the survivors from the fleet that penetrated the Alpha Quadrant wormhole. Once rescued and found to be free of Nephilim influence, they revealed a weapon they constructed and gave it over to the Sathanas. The Nephilim began instigating distortions of spacetime in an attempt to destroy the ships. Fortunately, the source of the distortions were found and the source must be eliminated before they destroy the fleet. Another base was located and captured, but the Nephilim had increased the distortions' blast radius, making them very swift and deadly. The crew of the Sathanas finally launched transphasic torpedoes destroying the Nephilim spacetime distortion generators. With the distortion generators gone, the Sathanas and her fleet launched a final attack on the Nephilim homeworld, which happened to be the Triangulan homeworld. In one last vindictive act, the Nephilim set the star to go supernova, and the Sathanas raced to escape the resulting shockwave from the supernova explosion. Command crew *Commanding officer: **Captain Spencer Dyson (2381-) *First officer: **Commander Louis Murray (2381-) *Second officer: **Lieutenant Commander Freeman Russell (2381-2383) *Operations officer: Judah Friese (2381-) *Chief Engineer: Lieutenant Commander Juergen Groth (2381-) *Tactical officer/chief of security: **Lieutenant Commander Kras *Conn officer: **Lieutenant Handler (2381-2385) *Chief medical officer: **Commander Harold Davis (2381-) External link *"The Devastating Discoveries" on [http://snicketfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page A Wiki of Unfortunate Fan Fiction] Sathanas 080686